The present invention relates to an improved intraosseous anesthesia delivery device.
There exist a variety of intraosseous anesthesia delivery devices and methods, including those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,317,648 to Siqveland, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,677 to Alexandre, U.S. Pat. No. 4,423,824 to Akerfeldt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,639 to Gibbs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,708 to Wu, U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,013 to Dillon, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,050 to Dillon and U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,769 to Kwan.
Additional intraosseous anesthesia delivery devices and methods are disclosed in the Applicant""s earlier U.S. application Ser. No. 09/165,010, PCT Application US99/07728, U.S. application Ser. No. 09/328,682, and U.S. application Ser. No. 09/329,022, the entire contents of each of which are incorporated herein by reference.
All known present day anesthesia delivery devices and methods, however, generally utilize a perforating member such as a hypodermic injection needle or drill bit member that is made of hardened stainless steel. Under poor conditions, such hardened stainless steel perforating members may cause significant burning of bone tissue and/or may break. And if either of these events occurs, there is a high risk of infection and/or other complications.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an intraosseous anesthesia delivery device whose perforating member has improved flexibility and wearability and improved cutting ability, and which thereby improves operability and reduces the risk of infection and/or other complications.